Les promesses sont faites pour être brisés
by Castiells
Summary: Fin de New Moon, Bella a choisis de rejoindre Edward au détriment de Jacob. La chute de Jacob après ce choix qui lui brise le cœur.


**« Les promesses sont faites pour être brisés »  
_**

« Je serais toujours la pour te rappeler a quel point tu es uniques Jacob Black. Toujours. »

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ces mots. De son souffle frais sur sa peau brûlante au moment ou elle les avait prononcés. Combien il avait voulu y croire aussi. Combien il avait voulu croire à la promesse qu'elle lui faisait. Au bonheur de sentir son corps si proche du sien. Car à cet instant précis, nul autre n'existait sur cette terre que lui et Isabella Swan.  
Tout était gravé dans sa mémoire, comme marqué au fer rouge. Il lui était impossible d'oublier. Même dans les pires moments, lorsque les ténèbres fondaient sur lui avec une violence rare. Lui faisant prendre conscience de sa solitude. Des ruines qui lui restaient pour n'avoir cru qu'en elle. N'avoir voulu qu'elle. Ne respirer encore que pour elle. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'effacer, il ne pouvait tourner si aisément la page. Ca aurait était trop simple. Il expiait ses crimes, celui de l'avoir laissé glisser entre ses mains, celui de ne pas avoir su la retenir dans ses bras.

Il ne se le pardonnait pas. Il ne lui pardonnait pas. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient empreint de culpabilité et de doute. Mais aussi de colère. D'une colère sourde qui rugissait en lui. De la haine qu'il ressentait envers une seule et même personne. Celle qui lui avait tout prit. Edward Cullen. Il le haïssait à peu prés autant qu'elle l'aimait si c'était possible.

Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait choisis, elle avait choisis et ce n'était pas lui. Ca n'avait jamais était lui et ca ne serait jamais lui. Quoi qu'il fasse il ne faisait pas le poids face à son ennemi juré. Il n'était rien. Un palliatif tout au plus. Pareil a de la méthadone. Il avait compensé le manque d'héroïne un temps, mais ca ne suffisait plus. Bella avait besoin d'Edward à peu prés autant qu'un drogué de sa dose. Elle n'était rien sans lui. Jacob détestait ça. Parce qu'il aurait beau lutter, il ne pourrait jamais rien y faire. Les jeux étaient faits. L'histoire écrite depuis bien trop longtemps. Il n'avait aucune chance. Aucune foutu chance.

Elle l'aimait juste assez pour le faire souffrir, juste assez pour le détruire. Il n'était rien. Rien d'un plus qu'un chien. Un simple clébard qu'elle avait mis dehors.

Debout devant la fenêtre, son regard se perd sur les alentours. La Push son chez lui. Depuis toujours cet endroit avait eu sur lui un effet apaisant. Un lieu sacré qu'elle était venue troubler des mois plus tôt au bord d'un gouffre dont il avait su la sauvé. Il l'avait tenue à bout de bras, espérant que cela suffise à guérir ses blessures. Que cela suffise à le guérir de lui. Mais rien ne le pouvait. Pas même la mort.

Ce lieu vide de sa présence désormais. Hanté par les fantômes d'un futur qui ne serais jamais. Les échos de ce qui aurait pu être. De ce qui aurait pu exister si … raisonnant dans sa tête encore et encore. Lui broyant le cœur un peu plus a chaque secondes. Lui rendant la vie si douloureuse.

Bella n'était plus la. Ils avaient tout deux trahit leur promesses. Ils s'étaient blessés, cherchés, en vain. Plus rien ne subsistait. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne la ferait jamais souffrir. Mais en la forçant a choisir c'était ce qu'il faisait. Et il n'en pouvait plus. Dieu le pardonne, il aimait Bella. Seulement plus rien ne le retenait a lui. Il suffisait juste qu'il se laisse glisser en douceur. Qu'il laisse le loup prendre le dessus. Le dominer totalement. Alors ces bois deviendraient son unique demeure. Il ne resterait rien de sa mémoire. Rien de cet amour. Il oublierais, il survivrait a sa façon.

Elle ne le retiendrait plus maintenant.

Un dernier coup d'œil sur sa chambre, sur son lit, trône une lettre. Quelques mots griffonnés a la hâte. Des je t'aime a tous jamais qu'il avait du coucher sur du papier, pour qu'elle n'oublie pas. Qu'elle avait était aimé et le serait toujours par Jacob Black. Que ou qu'il aille, elle ne devait pas renoncer. Il ne pouvait rien lui offrir de plus. Plus maintenant.

Dernier regard  
Dernier souffle.  
De tout façon les promesses sont faites pour être brisés.


End file.
